As better and more immersive display devices are created for providing virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) environments, it is desirable to be able to present a VR or AR environment in an immersive manner. In a stereo VR environment, a user sees separate views for each eye; also, the user may turn and move his or her head while viewing.
The captured image data may not include image data for all areas around the user. Known systems generally do not have a way to prevent the user from perceiving the edge of the captured image data. Perceiving the edge of the captured image data may detract from the sense of immersion by revealing the limitations of the environment.